Love across Time and Space
by redandblack 4eva
Summary: Wes cries one day after the TF gang left for 3000. Little does he know, Jen wants him, too. AN: It's a songfic and my first, so please be nice. PREVIEW to sequel ADDED! See story for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Love across Time and Space**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers. Disney does. The song is Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely by the Backstreet Boys (I don't own that either).

**Rating: **K

**Ships:** Wes/Jen

**AN: **Hey people! I'm back. Things have been really busy. This is my first songfic, so please be nice. Plus, it is one-shot. It's set right after the last Time Force episode.

_**

* * *

**__**Present**_

Wesley Collins sighs once again as he thinks of the woman who captured his heart. Just seeing her leave was a heartbreak, if there ever was one. _'If only I could bring her back to me' _He thought and sighed. He turned on the radio and the announcer came on. "Here's an old school song for all you looking for a little bit of love." With that, came the words to the song.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

Wes started crying as he heard the first part of the song. A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought of Jen. If only he knew somewhere in the future, Jen was thinking about him, too.

_**Future (3000)**_

Jen looked out the window of her room and cried. "Why did I leave you, Wes? I love you," she choked out as she continued sobbing. She, too, had turned on her radio (A/N: I don't know what they would have in the future) and a very old song came on.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
There's something missing in my heart._

As she listened to its words, she could only think of Wes more and sat there helpless and wallowing about what she should have done.

_Life goes on as it never ends.  
Eyes of stone observe the trends.  
They never say forever gaze upon me.  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love).  
There's no control.  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done.  
They tell me._

_**Present**_

Wes listened even more and he came up with an idea. To help ease his pain, he wrote a letter that would never be sent. In it, he told Jen everything that he wished he had before she left.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
There's something missing in my heart._

_**Future (3000)**_

Jen went to the command bay of Time Force. "Officer, please let me see Wes just once more. I left with some things unsaid," Jen pleaded. "I'm sorry, Jen. I would let you go, but it's against rules. I can't let you leave. It could ruin the future," he said unwillingly. All Jen could do was run off crying harder and shut the door to her room.

_There's nowhere to run.  
I have no place to go.  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul.  
How can it be?  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show._

She collapsed on her bed and thought of all the good times she and Wes had together. She remembered that there was a time when she didn't except him. She fell asleep thinking how much she'd die to see him now.

You are missing in my heart.  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are.

_**Present**_

As Wes finished his letter, he thought about the song that was playing. He added a part to his letter and put it under his pillow, hoping that one day, she would return and he could give it to her. He fell asleep thinking how much he loved her. All that could be said for the two, was that it was a love across time and space.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
There's something missing in my heart._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**redandblack 4eva**


	2. Preview

**Here with You**

_By Redandblack 4eva_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Disney does. The song isn't mine, either.

**Rating: **K

**Ships:** Wes/Jen

**AN:** Hi again. I was asked to do a sequel by MegGiry3003. Expect it sometime around next Friday. Easter Break is coming, so it will be easier to post. But, here is a quick little preview. (Hint: It's also a songfic. But I'm not putting the full song in the preview.)

_**

* * *

Present **_

_Alone in the dark  
Waiting for the sunrise  
Feeling wide awake  
Pretending you're there with me  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Because I wanna keep believing  
That we can be together  
As far as I can see  
I know you feel the same  
Give us the chance to make it _

Two months had passed since the Time Force team had left for the future. Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers were now the head of the Silver Guardians. Yet, life for the former red ranger was hard. He lost his chance to tell the one woman he loved, that he loved her. Even the letter that he wrote her didn't help his already hurt heart.

_Through your eyes there's a window that goes to my heart  
I can see me still loving you the rest of my life  
Look inside, look inside through the window that goes to my heart_

In that letter was everything that he wished that he told her. _'Jen, how I miss you,' _Wes thought. His heart and head were hurting because she wasn't with him. He got off work early today.

"Hey! Wes, wait up! Where you off to?" Eric asked him, fully aware of were he was off to.

"The beach, to read the letter I wrote about two weeks ago," he said matter-a-factly.

"Chill, man. Just take care of yourself. It's not healthy to be brooding constantly," Eric said sounding concerned.

"I will, and thanks, Eric," Wes said taking off to his "spot" on the beach.

* * *

**Well, here is the preview. Expect Chapter 1 of Here with You by next Thursday. Please review.**

**redandblack 4eva**


End file.
